


Paying back her debts

by MoonSecrets, tissaias_piglet



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Bartender AU, F/F, In a huge surprise to no one Philippa is a horny lesbian mess, In a huge surprise to no one Rita is a horny lesbian mess, Just smut, Philippa is in charge, Possibly drunk - but very consensual - sex, Smut, gratuitous drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSecrets/pseuds/MoonSecrets, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tissaias_piglet/pseuds/tissaias_piglet
Summary: That was the beauty of owning a bar – she could drink on the job, and choose to let pretty little things work off their debts in other ways. Not that she was going to mention that yet.
Relationships: Philippa Eilhart/Margarita Laux-Antille
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	Paying back her debts

Philippa had been watching the sexy woman at the bar get slowly more and more drunk over the last hour. The blonde looked like her favourite kind of hot mess, and she was already wondering whether she’d be able to get her into bed before the night was over. The woman was alone, and there was no sign of a ring, so her chances were looking good. It wasn’t necessary to wonder whether or not she was interested in women, because she’d stared at Philippa’s tits enough times for it to be clear that she was, or at the very least she was considering being interested.

Not that Philippa’s tits were anything compared to hers. Fuck, Philippa wanted her mouth on them. They were barely hidden beneath a red and white shirt which was fastened with two buttons right between her breasts, and tied beneath them. Between the shirt and the tiny frayed denim shorts, there was more of her body on display than was covered by her clothes. Philippa wondered whether she’d worn that ridiculous shirt just to give people the idea of untying it and being able to see more. She was determined to be the person who got to do that, no matter what she had to do.

The blonde was almost done with her drink, so Philippa moved closer, wanting to be the one she saw when she looked up to ask for her next one. Philippa wanted to know what those delicious full lips would look like wrapped around her strap, and she vowed that before the night was over, she would find out.

  
  


Rita was wondering why she had never come to this bar before. After all, if she’d known there was a hot as fuck bartender, she would have been coming every night. Definitely in both senses. She realised she’d been staring at the bartender’s – very nice – tits for too long and it was time to look away for a minute. Not that she wanted to. If there weren't so many men she’d think about dancing, but since the only hot girl there was the bartender, and she was working and couldn’t dance with her, there was no point. Shame.

Rita knew she needed to try, for once, _not_ to get her mind stuck in the gutter, but now the bartender was stretching and by the gods, her stomach was on show. Okay, she really needed to shape up. She was only two drinks in, lustful thoughts were only allowed after the fifth drink (okay fine, fourth); any earlier than that was dangerous. She downed the rest of her drink and looked around, wanting to flag down the sexy bartender, happy to find that she was already nearby.

"Another tequila shot please." She swore she saw the bartender smirk, but it was gone in an instant. It was dark, she could have imagined it. She grabbed her purse and opened it up, rather heartbroken to find that she only had £3. Yikes.

"Um. Well. You can scratch that order I guess. Out of funds." She definitely sounded more pissed off than she meant to, and she didn’t really want the sexy bartender to think of her as moody, but she was smiling, so it mustn’t have been too much of a bad first (technically third) impression.

  
  


Philippa was sure the gods of lesbianism were smiling down on her. It was definitely time to have some fun.

“You know you can’t pay for a drink with fresh air, right babe?” she smirked, and the woman pouted. She wanted to fuck that bratty expression off her face so badly.

Philippa pretended to think for a moment, before getting down the tequila and pouring two shots, one for the woman and one for her. That was the beauty of owning a bar – she could drink on the job, and choose to let pretty little things work off their debts in other ways. Not that she was going to mention that yet.

“It’s on the house,” she said quietly, clinking her glass against the blonde’s and drinking it before the woman had even stopped frowning at the counter and trying to understand where the additional alcohol had come from.

“Thank you!!!” she squealed brightly, and fuck, Philippa could hear it above every other noise in the bar. It made her ears ring. She hoped the woman wasn’t one of those girls who made really fake, high-pitched whimpers when she was being fucked, but if she was, Philippa could find a way to shut her up.

“More please!” the blonde grinned, licking her lips, crooking her finger in what was presumably a gesture encouraging more tequila to be provided. Philippa was lost in wondering how it would feel to have a few more of those fingers inside her.

  
  


Fuck, the sexy bartender looked good taking that shot. Really good. Oh, if only she’d spilled a bit, Rita would gladly have licked it up for her... Okay, she’d only had three drinks, she really needed to calm down. But how could she when the woman was a literal alcohol goddess?

She wondered just how many drinks she could get for free. The bartender must think she was hot or something, no one else had ever given her free booze before. So Rita might as well make it worth her while, right? She leaned forward a bit and tried to get her breasts to rest against the bar, and it definitely seemed to work. Well, the men on the other side were certainly enjoying the view at any rate, not that Rita was in any way doing it for them. But whatever, it was worth it if the sexy bartender was going to enjoy it too.

"I'll take a rum and coke if you're having one," Rita smirked, trying her most charming smile, batting her eyelashes and definitely being more over the top than she needed to be. But the bartender was smiling, or smirking, she couldn’t quite tell, and looking amused by her. Well, as long as she got to keep drinking, it didn’t matter what the bartender thought about her. "Have you worked here long?" she asked, to keep the woman’s attention on her as she was getting the drinks together.

  
  


Philippa detested small talk. “I own the bar,” she responded, probably a little more shortly than she needed to, but she really, really wasn’t good at mindless chatter. It didn’t help that she was thinking about all the other ways she could use the woman’s pretty mouth, and honestly it was really quite distracting.

But clearly the blonde wanted to make small talk, and that meant Philippa was going to have to play along to some extent if she wanted to end the night with the woman in her bed, and she definitely did.

The woman had evidently decided that she was getting free drinks because she had nice tits, by the obscene way she was basically presenting them on the counter, and while it was not the (only) reason, Philippa definitely wasn’t going to say no to getting to see more of them. They’d look very nice with a few nice hickeys on them.

“There’s no great romantic story behind it,” Philippa continued as she placed the drinks down, “people are always going to want booze, so I might as well provide it. And I didn’t fancy working for someone else who shafted me on tips and didn’t let me tell men to fuck off when they were being perverts. So I opened my own place.”

She wasn’t sure if the woman was listening, but she didn’t really care. All she was interested in was making sure that her prey didn’t decide to leave before the bar closed.

“Philippa,” she said by way of an introduction, and to continue the conversation, “and the generosity of drinks on the house only extends so far, so please slow down a bit.”

  
  


Philippa. That was a very nice name. And fuck, she was pretty. But maybe the sexy bartender was right, maybe she should slow down on the drinks a bit. Especially if it meant she could keep Philippa’s attention on her.

"This one will take me at least 15 minutes, you have my word," Rita winked. "And that's really reassuring actually. Most bars won't toss the men out. Looks like I'll be coming here more often." And with more fucking cash. Not that she wasn’t grateful that she was getting free drinks but still, it was more than a little bit embarrassing. Philippa was staring at her expectantly, but she honestly couldn’t tell if she’d missed something, or- oh. Yes, she had. "Margarita. But you can call me Rita."

Philippa opened her mouth, clearly intent on saying something, but the annoying people who were waiting to be served chose that moment to be vocal about it, and she had to turn away. Fucking men. Except no, no fucking of men was going to occur.

Rita sipped at her drink, really trying not to finish it too fast, although she definitely could.

"Hey baby, is this seat taken?"

And who the fuck was this?

"Um no. I guess it's not," she answered curtly and turned away – and unfortunately also away from Philippa and her lovely ass – so the guy would take the hint.

  
  


Margarita? Who the fuck named a kid Margarita? Well, Rita was okay. Philippa pictured herself moaning it, and her pussy twitched. Yeah, that was acceptable.

It was fortunate that she was very good at serving orders on autopilot, because her mind was fully on how pretty Rita would sound begging and whimpering to be fucked.

It had taken her five minutes max, but when she turned back, there was already some scumbag sat beside Rita. Well, it was hardly a surprise given that her tits were practically hanging out for all to see.

Philippa immediately went back to stand in front of Rita, and glared at him. “Is this man bothering you babe?” she asked, and she smirked inside as Rita’s eyes lit up at the affectionate name, as though Philippa had just professed her undying love.

The man went to speak, probably to say that he and Rita were just having a bit of fun together and everything was fine, but Rita cut him off with a succinct “yes.”

Philippa thought he must be a first-timer, because he didn’t seem to realise that the word was a death sentence. Every regular knew what happened when Philippa was told that a man was bothering a female customer.

“Find another seat far, far away from here, and if you bother one more customer, I will fucking _throw_ you out myself, do you understand? I wouldn’t advise sticking around to find out if I’m joking,” Philippa growled.

  
  


The man left in a hurry, tail between his legs, and Rita was left absolutely stunned. Philippa protecting her like that and having it almost be possessive... fuck. And _babe_. Yeah, that was nice.

"Thank you, babe," Rita cleared her throat and managed to speak, surprising herself that it came out properly and wasn't just a groan. Philippa was so damn hot, and she was definitely getting more than a little bit uncomfortable. "My hero," she smiled seductively, raising her glass in the air and downing her drink, throwing her head back so that her neck was fully visible. A little thank you for Philippa. The straw fell somewhere behind her and she was thankful that it didn't end up in her eye. Not that that'd ever happened to her. Especially not more than once. Nope. "How can I ever repay my knight in shining armour?" She saw Philippa’s eyes darken and it made her shiver.

  
  


Philippa really needed to deal with the fact that Rita was looking at her almost hungrily. It was making her wet, which wasn’t right, because _she_ was supposed to be in control.

She leaned forward so she could whisper in Rita’s ear. “You can thank me properly after the bar is closed,” she murmured, and swiped her tongue lightly along the shell of Rita’s ear, so softly it could have been nothing. But she didn’t miss the way the blonde’s breath left her in almost a moan. God, she was so easy, probably soaking through her underwear already. Something slutty, like black and red lace, smeared with her creamy juices now. Philippa wanted to taste her.

She really needed the night to go faster. Could she close the bar early, just so she could get her hands on Rita? No, she needed to be a responsible adult and actually make sure she earned some money, not just follow her pussy. Thank fuck it wasn’t long til closing time; she was already throbbing, and she needed to hear that pretty voice whimpering for her.

  
  


After the bar was closed? Okay. Rita could do that. Just an hour to wait. Though she didn't think Phil would really be too upset with her if she just jumped the bar and started kissing her.

Philippa wordlessly handed her another drink, not even explaining what it was, and Rita shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She was definitely soaked, in fact there was probably a wet patch on her shorts too. Something in the back of her mind was telling her to slow the fuck down and maybe just make out with the incredibly hot bartender who looked like she could rail her into next week. But that voice always shut up when she drank enough alcohol, so the problem was easy enough to fix.

  
  


Thankfully, Philippa was distracted from her mental descent into the gutter by the arrival of a group of women who – realising it wasn’t long til closing time – were intent on getting as wasted as possible, as quickly as possible. She was more than happy to help out with that, and since she actually had to concentrate on the sheer volume and variety of drinks in the order, it gave her a little bit of time to cool off. And stare at Rita. From a bit of a distance, Philippa could look over the bar at the blonde, and she almost dropped a glass when she saw how tiny Rita’s shorts were. She might as well be wearing underwear, in fact she might as well not be wearing anything at all.

Rita’s thighs looked incredible, and they’d look even more incredible covered in bite marks. Philippa almost groaned as she thought about how good they’d feel tightening around her head as she ate Rita out like she was her last meal.

She caught Rita looking at her and smiled seductively, and when she had her back to Rita, she discreetly unfastened one of her buttons. She wanted to see Rita’s expression when she returned and practically shoved her tits in the woman’s face.

  
  


Philippa finally came back, a stack of empty trays in her hands and her braids swept over her shoulders. Oh fuck. Her tits were right in Rita’s line of sight, and fuck did she want her hands on them. Philippa cleared her throat and Rita looked up, the knowing smirk plastered across the bartender’s face telling her that she’d definitely been caught. Not that it bothered her much; she’d been caught doing far worse.

"You've got a nice rack." Philippa didn’t respond immediately and it gave Rita the chance to nod towards the shelves of booze behind the bar. It was a silly joke, but she had to do something, because she was seconds away from just ripping off her own shirt.

She briefly wondered whether she could unbutton anything, try to make Philippa a little bit weak in retaliation, but she was worried that if she tried that, her whole shirt might fall apart, and there were way too many men around for her to risk that. That view was for Philippa only.

  
  


Philippa was finding it very hard not to just grab a handful of the woman’s golden curls and pull her face into her chest. She didn’t think Rita would have a problem with that.

Fuck it, closing 10 minutes early wouldn’t hurt anyone. She rang the bell, and there were the usual groans. She didn’t do ‘last orders’. She did ‘watch the clock and if you don’t leave time for one last drink that’s your fucking problem’. The lesbian gods really must have been smiling down on her, because everyone left more quickly than normal, and Rita stayed where she was, smirking, cheeks flushed with anticipation.

Fuck, there were so many glorious possibilities for what Philippa could do to her. She’d always wanted to lay a girl out on the bar and devour her pussy. Maybe pour some alcohol on her and lap it up. Or bend her over a table and use a strap to fuck her from behind.

She locked the doors and turned back to look at Rita suggestively. The blonde licked her lips, and Philippa almost moaned at the idea of that tongue on her clit instead. She walked slowly back over to the bar and gripped a handful of Rita’s hair roughly, making her whimper, and kissed her furiously, the kiss quickly becoming a wet mess of tongues and teeth and moans. Eventually she pulled away and went behind the bar, grabbing the closest bottle.

“You want more?” she asked with a flirty smirk, before tipping her head back and pouring the alcohol straight into her mouth, not bothering with a glass. She looked back at Rita, who nodded desperately, her gaze a little bit wild.

Philippa sat on the counter, gently tugging Rita’s head back and cupping her cheek to keep her in place, before pouring the alcohol into her mouth.

Rita was past caring about how easily she gave in and let Philippa take control. The other woman tapped her jaw to tell her to swallow, and when she did, she felt the alcohol burning down her throat and the rush of it go right to her head.

Philippa carefully placed down the bottle and leaned down to kiss her, the corners of her mouth turned up in a dangerous, predatory smile. Rita was sure she’d never been so wet. They kissed furiously, Philippa’s hand slowly moving down from her cheek to her throat, pressing just hard enough to be possessive.

Philippa was trying to resist the urge to dramatically sweep all the dirty glasses off the counter like people do in films right before they have sex on a surface which wasn’t intended for sex. The idea of having Rita on the bar, legs spread and fingers pounding into her, was a very nice one, maybe fucking her so hard that there was a little pool of her juices beneath her when they were done.

Rita grabbed Philippa’s hands, encouraging them down, holding them in place over her chest until Philippa got the message and began to tear at her shirt and bra, quickly exposing her breasts, and she was glad to be sitting down, feeling her legs go weak. Fuck, her tits were perfect; creamy white, tipped with rose.

“Stand up,” Philippa said huskily, sounding breathless. Rita did as she was told, and Philippa instantly took a hard nipple in her mouth, beginning to suck and lap at it, and Rita’s fingers were in her hair instantly, holding her close.

“Are you an exhibitionist, Rita?” she smirked as she pulled back, before lavishing the other nipple with the same attention, reminding her that anyone could walk past and see what they were doing through the windows.

It took a moment for Rita to register what Philippa meant, and the realisation hit her like a ton of bricks. She opened her eyes and made as though to push Philippa back, a move which Philippa respond to by biting her nipple hard, making her cry out.

"Fuck, Philippa,” she groaned, “not here. Come on, this is just for you.” But she couldn’t prevent a shiver at the idea that Philippa still might not stop, and would end up making her come where anyone could see. She’d never imagined herself being turned on by being watched, but somehow she imagined that she would agree to – and enjoy – anything Philippa suggested.

Philippa slid off the counter gracefully, and pulled Rita close, kissing her again and bringing a hand up to play with one hard nipple, still damp from being in her mouth. She must have sensed Rita was going to speak again, because immediately her thigh was between Rita’s and pressing upwards, pulling a high moan from the blonde’s lips.

"We can't," Rita stammered, but she was already grinding against Philippa. She couldn't even resist for two minutes. Philippa’s mouth trailed up her neck, nipping and sucking until she reached her lips.

"Consider this repaying me for your drinks earlier," Philippa purred, Rita feeling the other woman smirk against her lips, and she was sure she could come just from that.

Philippa let her hand fall to Rita’s shorts, working at the button. She had no intention of fucking the blonde here against the bar where anyone could see, because Rita was _hers_ , but when Rita went completely weak as Philippa cupped her through her shorts, she wondered whether the woman would agree to anything she said.

She took Rita’s hand and half-led, half-dragged, her upstairs. Living above the bar had few advantages, and this was by far the biggest.

  
  


Rita had managed to undress herself along the way, and she grinned widely when Philippa turned and saw that she was only wearing a red lacy thong and matching bra, the bartender’s mouth falling open.She had no problem with Philippa being in charge, but it was a nice little ego boost to see the reaction her body got, and also just to remind Philippa that she wouldn’t be completely in control all the time.

Philippa sat down on the side of the bed, looking up at her expectantly, and Rita straddled her lap instantly. Philippa reached up and curled her hand around Rita’s throat again. “Are you going to be a good girl?” she asked, and Rita nodded frantically. She didn’t know when Philippa had turned their encounter into a question of whether or not she would submit, but it wasn’t a complaint.

“I thought so,” Philippa purred, licking slowly up Rita’s neck until she could nip at her jaw, before following the same path back down with her teeth instead of her tongue. Rita’s hands were clinging to her hair, tugging pleasurably, and Philippa bit the pale, creamy skin of her shoulder hard enough to bruise.

“ _Fuck_!” Rita moaned, writhing, trying to move against her and get some relief. It was a surprisingly sexy feeling, and Philippa was overwhelmed by the thought of how easy it would be to drive three fingers inside Rita while she was sat, legs spread, on her lap. Once the idea had occurred to her, she couldn’t think of anything else; the need to have Rita wrapped around her fingers was all-consuming. She rested a hand on Rita’s back, holding her in place, and ran her fingers through the blonde’s flowing juices before pushing two, then three, inside her.

“Philippa, ugh, yeah,” Rita moaned, and fuck, that breathy, sexy voice was going to ruin her.

Rita released Philippa’s hair and dug her nails into her shoulders instead, desperately holding onto her to stay steady as she was pounded hard. "Please, Philippa, fuck-" she cut herself off with a choked moan as Philippa hit deep inside her. Fuck, she was such a mess. She almost sobbed when Philippa slowed down and pulled back just enough see her face. She looked like the cat that'd caught the canary. She kissed Rita’s lips achingly softly, lulling her into a false sense of security before thrusting hard inside her, making her cry out in raw pleasure.

"Fuck I'm close, please, I need to come, please? Fuck Philippa!" Rita whined, sounding close to tears, moving almost viciously on the fingers inside her, willing Philippa to go deeper. She heard a low, almost evil-sounding laugh from Philippa, and her whole body tensed, before she moaned out desperately and came hard on the other woman’s fingers, her head thrown back, which Philippa took as an invitation and bit her hard, no doubt marking her for a week or more.

Rita felt so good coming all over Philippa’s fingers. No woman had ever ruined her like this. She stood up, her hands cupping Rita’s ass to keep her in place as she wrapped her legs around her waist, and she turned, throwing Rita down on the bed. There was a wet mark where Rita’s soaking pussy had pressed against her stomach.

Rita whimpered as she hit the bed and gods, she looked so pretty just lying there watching her undress.

“Fuck me,” Philippa demanded, lying down on the bed beside her, and Rita obediently moved between her legs. She grabbed the soft blonde hair, pulling Rita in until she felt soft lips pressing a lustful kiss to her pussy. Fuck, it felt like heaven, and she was so embarrassingly close already.

“ _Rita_!” she groaned, hips rising to ride her mouth. She knew she was probably smearing her juices all over the other woman’s face, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. She wanted to come, she needed to come, and Rita’s clever little mouth was going to do it. “Come on,” she panted, “you can do better than that.”

Rita growled, and without warning she shoved two fingers inside Philippa, thrusting hard and curling them to hit her in just the right place. She hummed in smug satisfaction, knowing she finally had the upper hand.

Philippa couldn’t bring herself to care. She could feel herself practically pouring all over Rita’s fingers. “Fuck, Rita!” she cried again, shaking. She was so close, she just needed a little more and-

Rita pushed a third finger inside her, and she lost it, riding her face savagely and making an absolute mess. Not that Rita could bring herself to mind, because Philippa tasted like absolute heaven, and she was overwhelmingly smug and aroused at being the cause of her complete loss of control.

Philippa panted hard as she came down, her body twitching as Rita slowly withdrew her fingers, accidentally-on-purpose brushing over her sensitive clit. Slowly, Rita took each finger into her mouth, getting every last taste that she could of her. From the look on Philippa’s face she could see that the night was far from over, and she couldn’t wait to see what other filthy things Philippa wanted to do to her.


End file.
